Flexible containers for retaining beverages are known in the art. Note, for example, my co-pending patent application entitled "Plastic Film Containers With Self-Sealing Orifices" and filed on Mar. 2, 1972 in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office with Ser. No. 231,228 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,794.